Love set match
by yuzusakura15
Summary: Mikan may seem perfect! But…again she’s got too much problems off her head! Well for one, she has to deal with a tomboy Hotaru. And she just came up with a diabolical plan to glam her up!FIND HER A BOYFRIEND! And she ends up pairing her with Natsume!


Love-set-match

**Summary: Mikan Sakura may seem to be the luckiest girl n Tokyo! But…guess again she's got way too much problems off her head! Well for one, she has to deal with her tomboy best friend. And she just came up with a diabolical plan to glam her up! OPERATION: FIND HER A BOYFRIEND! But what if she finds herself falling for that guy herself?**

**Love-set-match**

(Just to clear things out)

**Private Profile**

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age:15

School: Gakuen Alice International School for the Elites (an international school where celebs and popular people go to school)

Note: They don't have Alices here

Occupation: part-time newbie actress and student

Schoolmates: Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire, Luna, Natsume, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Mochu

Mikan Sakura's Bad books: Sumire, Luna, Jinno, Yamato Kishida aka Jin-jin2

**Chapter one: More than a tomboy to me!!!**

"And cut!"

I heard my director shout! This was it! My big break as a newbie actress! We were filming a movie which is to be sold nationwide…and maybe if I'm lucky enough… it might be even sold worldwide! Kyaaa! I got my fingers crossed. It was entitled "The glittering snow!"

Okay…maybe you're wondering what my job really is? Well…lets just say…IT'S THE COOLEST AND THE MOST FABULOUS JOB EVER!!! **The world of showbiz! **From the glossiest lip gloss…to the trendiest fashion clothes!!!

Sometimes I just can't help but think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Well, get real, who wouldn't think that way; I mean I get all the cool stuff and everything! It's not that I'm being boastful or anything…

"Sakura!" I saw my manager coming towards me! Okay…maybe my life's not so perfect…I have to survive everyday of my life listening to him nag about this and that.

Yamato Kishida,my manager, further known as Jin-jin the second (my math teacher). Those two are just so alike! I mean it's like they were born twins, the way they speak not to mention the way they both like to make my life miserable. I grumbled.

"Sakura! Sakura Mikan!" I heard him call out again. But this time, I could see nerves popping out of his wrinkled face. It's really scary…when you see him from up close…

I held my eyes tight close waiting for his unsatisfying sarcastic remarks. But instead…I heard nothing! Absolutely nothing!

I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on? What the? Was I dreaming? I scratched my eyes to see if my eyes were just playing tricks on me! But they weren't! This was reality…I was standing there watching jin-jin the second…

**Smile?**

**Smile?**

**Smile?**

Now, that's major news! I got to get my camera! Oh darn! I left it in my locker!

I know I'm exaggerating but it's not everyday that you get to see you're manager smile at you! Hmmm…I wonder if I would get to see the real jin-jin smiling?! Why not? There might be a possibility! Even though it only has the slightest chance…

"Great job! Sakura!" he said in his usual monotone voice! But who cares? He's complimenting me! He's complimenting me! **He's finally complimenting me**!

Scratch the part when I said my life's not so perfect! It's absolutely perfect!

"Oh…and by the way, don't forget your official movie premiere tonight!" he added.

"Sweet…" I giggled.

See what I mean? It's perfect!

Moments later I heard my cell phone rang, "Hello" I answered.

"Mikan!" the receiver said.

"Oh, Hotaru" I squealed with joy. Hotaru Imai, practically my best friend in the whole world. I just love her! Not only does she serve as my best friend, she's also my certified career and life adviser! She advices me about this and that! I don't where I'd be without her! She's a certified genius!

Though lots of people comment us for being weird! Because of our attitudes that is! Well…what can I say? Opposites attract!

"Hello?" she said in her usual emotionless self. "I've been waiting here for hours waiting for you to answer!"

"Oh…what was that again?" I sweat dropped. "What was that you were asking?"

"Never mind" I heard her sigh. "You've been daydreaming again weren't you?"

"You guessed it!" I snickered. My best friend just knows me too well…well enough that I can't even hide the slightest secret from her!

"Okay! I'll meet you at the café just by the corner!" I promised my stoic best friend. We were going to have lunch together. I hurried over and picked up my handbag as I prepared myself to leave.

I was about to leave the main exit of the building when—Oh great! Just my luck! I had to run into these two! Sumire Shouda and Luna Koizumi or as I call them 'the snotty bunch'

"Lookie here!" Sumire Shouda scoffed in a rather sarcastic tone. "Isn't it lucky that we have to run into each other!"

"Tell me about it…" I murmured without even allowing them to hear it.

"Hahahaha" Luna Koizumi laughed sarcastically. She eyed me from head to toe the way cheerleaders do in the hallways at school. Well…she is a cheerleader! Here and school what's the difference.

Sumire Shouda and Luna Koizumi, my head most rivals. We've been enemies since—I don't know-Forever?! I just hate the way they act and feel like they're the queen of this world. That's one thing I hate most about cheerleaders! They never pay attention to anyone except for themselves.

To make matters worst, my movie agency, Twilight productions and their agency, Hard Rock productions are also rivals.

Which makes us double time rivals!!! Lucky me!

Then again…my life's not SO perfect! Because of these two!!!

"Oh and by the way, I saw your **tomboy** best friend in the café!" Luna snickered as she specified the word tomboy. "Would you just look at her outfit? Like ewwwww..."

"Yeah…it's so totally gross!" Sumire agreed.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes. "Hotaru is far form being a tomboy! And she's not a nerd either!

"**You know, even if, you're paying so much attention in making yourself glamorous! You're best friend totally blows it off! Well, just look at her she looks more than a tomboy to me!"** Luna said in disgust.

"Yep! More than a tomboy to me!" Sumire cooed.

I stormed off ignoring those two. I knew they were just making those stupid insults to piss me off! So I totally did what I needed to do! Ignore them! I mean that's the best possible way to get out of that situation without practically picking a fight! And besides I knew very well that my best friend isn't like that, **was she**?

**Café de La France-**

"Hotaru!" I called out. I wanted to give her one of my warm hugs again but…her baka gun stood in the way!!!

"ITAI" I wailed. _Some things just never change…_

I was about to get back at her…when something caught my attention. **HER OUTFIT!**

Yep! That's right her outfit!

"Girl! You need some serious makeover!" I blurted out. I stared at her outfit in disgust.

I mean, what can you expect when you're best friend is wearing a hideous checkered sweater, green lumpy slacks, a baseball cap and to top with all that she was wearing glasses?! Now where did that come from!

She was a total **Fashion nightmare**!!! No wonder 'the snotty bunch' kept calling her that!!!

"What's with the fashion talk all of a sudden" she said in a monotone voice.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" I said as I grab her hand! "Now!!!"

**GROWL GROWL GROWL**

**GROWL GROWL GROWL**

**Uh-oh! Was that my stomach? Okay it is!**

"You mean now?!" Hotaru managed to suppress her laughter. "Shouldn't you fill your stomach first?"

"Okay…fine" I sighed in defeat as a faint blush of embarrassment came over my cheeks. "But as soon as we're done! We're going!"

**-Central Town Plaza -**

"We're here" I giggled. Central Town was my fashion haven. I love it here! It's like a mini Paris. It's the biggest fashion district here in Japan!!!

"Hotaru!" I wailed. "feel happy!"

"hahaha" she said in an emotionless yet eerie tone. "I am **happy**!"

"You sure don't look like it!"

"I'm happy…hahaha" she repeated. "Now, contented?"

We rode the escalator and went into the biggest possible shops ever! We were gonna shop till we drop! For me that is I'm not really sure with my best friend! She doesn't really seem to be into this kind of stuff! But let's see if I can change that…

"Okay! Hotaru!" I said in an encouraging tone. "Choose all the **girly** dresses you like! Only **girly** ones okay! Don't worry it's all on me!"

"Waaaaahhhh! Kawaiii!" I squealed as soon as I saw the sign posted on the wall **'Teen's DEPARTMENT'! **My fashion haven.

Hey, wait a minute…where's Hotaru! She was here a minute ago! I started to panic!!!

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Hotaru!

**Mikan, don't look for me**

**I got sme thngs I wanna pick myslf!**

**Meet you l8r at d counter**

(a/n: I did these misspelled words on purpose! So it would look like in the real text message!)

I giggled at the thought. Maybe Hotaru was excited about this whole shopping thingy! Look, she can't even wait to get started.

Now, shopping here I come!!!

I tried on all the trendiest blouses I laid my eyes on! They're all so pretty! Mini skirts, dyed tees and much much more!!!

Then I remembered I still have to pick the outfit I'm going to wear at the premiere!!! Oh well…better get started. Too bad Hotaru wasn't here to comment about it!!!

There were so many dresses I just didn't know what to choose! Spaghetti straps, tubes…but something caught my attention! I knew it would be the perfect dress for tonight!!!

I picked a halter styled back dress with matching silver strappy sandals. It made me look mature and elegant at the same time! I took a matching purple purse to match my outfit.

I asked the sales clerk to pack it up for me and I'll be paying it at the cashiers. Hmmm…I wonder if Hotaru's already there! I can't wait to see what she's bought!

Come to think of it, I never really saw her in the teen's department! Saying that I've already been to every store there is! Oh well…maybe I just didn't see her!

I arrived at cashier.

"That will be $200, please!" she said.

Expensive, yet worth it.

"Here!" I said as I handed her my credit card.

I saw Hotaru standing by the corner. I quickly approached her.

"So? Bought anything?" I said in a giggly tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she said as she took out a mountain full of shopping bags. Wow! Hotaru's more of a fashion addict than I am! But it's all part of the makeover!

"Show me!" I squealed.

But my mouth soon hangs open, as soon as she took out the stuff that she bought.

**THEY WERE ALL BOYS CLOTHING! SIMILAR TO THE ONES SHE'S WEARING RIGHT NOW!!!EXCEPT THAT THEY WERE JUST IN A DIFFERENT COLOR!!!**

"**What?!" ** I said as I tried to calm myself down. "You can't possibly buy those?!"

"But I already bought them!" she went unfazed by my current reaction.

"No wonder I didn't see you in the **teen's department**! Because you were shopping in the **boy's department**, weren't you?" I screamed. Now practically hundreds of people are staring at us right now. Mikan Sakura, teen celebrity, looses her temper at town mall!!! What a way to embarrass myself!!!

"Yep!" she said.

I sighed. Seeing that it was hopeless to just talk it over with Hotaru!

I hate to admit it! But maybe, for once the 'snotty bunch' was correct! Maybe Hotaru is a tomboy! Maybe she is…

If only I could transform her into a girl somehow…

I saw a couple walk past me.

"Oh honey! That's so sweet!" the girl with blonde hair said to his boyfriend.

"You're sweeter!" he replied.

**Boyfriend…boyfriend…boyfriend…That's it!!!**

I just came up with a diabolical plan to transform Hotaru into the ultimate glam girl I want her to be!

Or should I say "guyiabolical"

**OPERATION: FIND HER A BOYFRIEND!!!**

And my plan would begin commencing tomorrow at school!!!

Be ready Hotaru Imai!!!

Chapter one –end-

Yuzusakura: Well. What do you think? Please don't forget to review!

Oh, and by the way, Ruka wouldn't be Mikan's first choice in choosing Hotaru's boyfriend. Just wait and see, it's someone unexpected.

Lot's more to come in the upcoming chappies! Please stay tuned.

Please read this as well

Title: Holiday mix up

**Summary: Mikan's got all the best presents wrap up for all her best friends. And this year she was pretty much sure they would love it! Until…everything goes IMPOSSIBLY WRONG!**

Please read it if you're interested in knowing if Natsume's gonna wear make-up or not! Tee hee hee


End file.
